Vikti
Standard Vikti (ciol Vikti ''/ciɑl vikti/) is an agglutinative personal conlang. It is derived from Old Vikti, making it a Wiqtan language. Vikti is also a liturgical language, used for religious reasons by other Wiqtan peoples to practice the religion Avitras. 'Phonology' 'Podzorrocia' 'Consonants' 'Xicuracak' #/p/ becomes /pʷ/ before back vowels /ʊ, ɔ/ #/v/ becomes /vʷ/ before back vowels /ʊ, ɔ/ #/n/ becomes /ɳ/ before retroflex consonants #/n/ becomes /ɲ/ before palatal consonants #/n/ becomes /ŋ/ before velar /k/ #/t/ becomes /ʈ/ before back vowels /ɯ, ɑ/ #/s/ becomes /ʂ/ before retroflex consonants #/z/ becomes /d͡z/ before back vowels /ɯ, ɑ/ #/z/ becomes /d͡ʑ/ before /i/ #/ɾ/ becomes /ɽ/ before back vowels /ɯ, ɑ/ #/l/ becomes /ɭ/ before retroflex consonants #/k/ becomes /c/ before /i/ #/h/ becomes /s/ before /ɯ/ #/h/ becomes /ɕ/ before /i/ 'Vowels' 'Umrara' #/ɯ/ is rounded to /ʊ/ following labial /pʷ, vʷ/ and glottal stop /ʔ/ #/ɑ/ is rounded to /ɔ/ following labial /pʷ, vʷ/ and glottal stop /ʔ/ 'Stress' 'Vurrok' Primary lexical stress typically occurs on the first syllable of a word. 'Phonotactics' 'Podzotakticohos' Vikti syllables follow a ©V© syllable structure, where: *Onset © includes any consonants besides nasals /m, n/ or lateral approximate /l/ *V is any vowel *Coda © includes any consonants besides voiced fricatives /v, z/, approximate /r/, or glottal sounds /ʔ, h/ Loan words, for example have trouble retaining phonetic integrity when translated into Vikti. Take the following words and names for example, which may maintain this integrity following strictly the phonetic inventory of Vikti, but when confronted with Vikti phonotactics become incorrect constructions. Additionally, a given word in Vikti cannot begin in /ɾ/-initial or /ʔ/-initial syllables. While these restrictions did not exist in Old Vikti, Standard Vikti affricated initial instances of both phonemes to /s~ɕ~h/. Therefore, Old Vikti productions like ''rawa-yu ''/raw̃a-j̃u/ "to love" and ''qiwarta ''/qiw̃arta/ "structure" became ''havu /hævʷʊ/ and xivalta /ɕivæltæ/, respectively. Lastly, doubling of a given consonant cannot occur in medial positions. This is especially salient when suffixes are employed. For voiceless stops and /s~ɕ~h/, the preceding coda remains and the following initial becomes /ʔ/. For nasals and their corresponding voiced fricative/affricates, the coda remains and the initial becomes /ɾ~ɽ/. For liquids, the coda is deleted and the following initial remains. 'Orthography' Olttokrapia 'Piasvak Script' Piasvak Vikti Piasvak is the official, traditional script of the Vikti language. The name comes from Old Vikti piahvaq meaning "epigraph." Piahvaq is also the Old Vikti name of the archaic alphabet system from which modern Piasvak characters are derived. Piasvak is an abugida—syllables with /æ/ as the nuclear vowel are unmarked and written using the onset consonant only, while other vowels and coda consonants are written as diacritics around the onset consonant. 'Romanized Vikti Alphabet' Alpavita Hovatijiviri Vikti The Romanized Vikti alphabet is used to write Vikti in media which do not support the traditional Piasvak script. Standarization of the Romanized Vikti alphabet takes into consideration the allophonic influence of vowels on consonants, resulting is the following alphabet. Standard Latin letters B, E, F, G, Q, W, and Y are not used in the Romanizated Vikti alphabet. The letter D is used only in the digraph ⟨dz⟩''.'' According to Vikti's ©V© rules, syllables are constructed according to the following chart: 'Morphology' Volporrocia 'Nouns' Atahaha Vikti nouns are declined according to number, person, and case. Aside from unmarked singular number, nominative case, and accusative case, all nouns receive declensions by suffixing. In instances where multiple suffixes are applied, the morpheme heirarchy is stem>number>person>case. For any suffix, phonotactic rules are subsequently applied. Plural suffixes employ a reduplication system of the last two sounds. If an unmarked noun ends in a vowel and it's suffix begins with a vowel, the glottal stop is placed in between. Personal markers employ the addition of respective suffixes to the end of a noun. For singular personal suffixes, nouns that already end in a consonant reduplicate the preceding vowel. Vikti has 14 marked cases. In addition to standard suffixing, the vocative case implements a preceding particle ho as well as capitalization of the noun. Both nominative and accusative nouns are unmarked by case suffixes, however, they are differentiated by word order. 'Pronouns' Asáá 'Personal Pronouns' Asáá Iscati See /Personal Pronouns 'Reflexive Pronouns' Asáá Xiaktati 'Demonstrative Pronouns' Asáá Colhaijiviri 'Interrogative Pronouns' Asáá Zarakjiviri 'Indefinite Pronouns' Asáá Vovaáratri 'Modifiers' Olciahaha All modifiers in Vikti are marked by an ''-i ending. Typically, they follow the word the modify, with some exceptions for adjectives. 'Adjectives' '''Hauttuhaha' Adjectives are marked with ''-i'' endings. Nouns can also be converted into an adjective, or noun adjunct, with the suffix ''-ti''. Adjectives follow the nouns they modify, with the exception of: *Adjectival indefinite pronouns *Adjectival numbers (see #Numbers) For adjectival indefinite pronounds, irregular word order is fixed. For example, axi isca "that man" would be correct, while isca axi would be incorrect. For numbers, the order of modifier in relation to its noun affects the meaning; adjective-first taí'' ontizaral'' means "two features", while noun-first ontizaral taí means "secondary features". 'Adverbs' Xicahaha Adverbs are marked with the suffixes ''-tturi'' or the less common ''-ri''. They follow the words they modify, which include adjectives and verbs. 'Postpositions' Tarasustata While noun case in Vikti covers many instances that would be translated into English as a prepositional phrase (e.g. hamjiotto "on the bed"), these 17 cases do not cover every possible spacial, temporal, or semantic relation. To describe relations not otherwise expressed through case, Vikti uses postpositional modifiers to nouns declined in a respective case''.'' These modifiers are marked with the suffix ''-(ttu)ri and are morphologically similar regular adverbs, but functionally different. The following are some of the most common Vikti postpositions: 'Verbs' 'Taicohaha' Vikti verbs can be conjugated according to voice aspect, mood, tense, and person & number. Unmarked verbs represent the simple, active infinitive and are easily recognizable from their ''-u syllable endings. Bound verbal morphemes include both prefixes and suffixes. In instances where multiple morphemes are applied to the stem, the hierarchy is polarity>mood>aspect>voice>prebase>stem>tense>person+number. Negative verbs in Vikti are marked with the prefix vo-'', while affirmative ones are unmarked. There are three marked verbal moods in Vikti: conditional, optative, and imperative. They are marked by the following prefixes: Unmarked verbs in Vikti take a simple aspect that can be interpreted broadly by speakers and listeners alike, or with specificity given other contextual words. More specific verbal aspects can be marked and include perfect and continuous forms. Passive voice in Vikti verbs are marked by the prefix ''vai-. Prebases are attached to verbs to add verbal semantic value. In Vikti, the most common prebases include ipa-'' "to appear", ''hal-'' "to want", ''hai-'' "to like", and ''oca-'' "to avoid". Each prebase has a standalone verb equivalent, but these have become shortened to morphemes for communicative ease. Other important prebases—''sup-'' "to be reccomended/to behoove" and ''tik-'' "to be able"—are not based on an existing root verb (infinitives ''vacilú "to behoove" and ttudzu "to be able"), and are often transated into English as "should" and "can", respectively. Additionally, multiple prebases can be applied to a single stem.* Prebases are optional to convey semantic information, as it is up to the speaker to decide whether or not they chose to employ multiple, separate verbs or bound morphemes. See /Prebases Tense is marked by the use of a suffix. Present verb forms are unmarked, but past and future are marked as follows: Person and number are marked according to the subject of the sentence and operate in the same way as personal suffix markers in nouns. Plural suffixes ''-dzon, -rrol,'' and ''-hos,'' however, are raised to ''-dzun,'' ''-rrul,'' and ''-sus.'' Thus, while it is typical to include subject pronouns in sentences, entirely meaningful and complex utterances can be communicated with the use of one verb; for example, the single word sentence "Vovaltasvaihalticiairruvan." ''translates to "If only I hadn't wanted to be able to be licked." 'Particles' 'Avihaha' Particles are marked with the grave diacritic ( ` ) on the vowel. For particles with more than one vowel, the diacritic placement is determined by the "strength" heirarchy of vowels: low>high, then first>last. Using this heirarchy, ''A (a low vowel) would be prioritized over'' I (a high vowel), ⟨ià⟩. But, if it were following ''O ''(low, first), ''A ''(low, last) would no longer receive the diacritic, ⟨òia⟩. 'Interrogative Particle' 'Avihaha Zarakjiviri' For questions that do not use interrogative pronouns like ''zaío ''or ''zaca, the interrogative particle zà is used at the end of a sentence. 'Pragmatic Particles' Avihaha Parakvatici To express surprise or hightened emotion, the particle à'' is used at the end of a sentence or emphasized word. ''Cà goes before the word it modifies, and is most commonly used as honorific for people of any gender. It is also used as an emphatic, and can often personify nouns that are typically non-human or abstract. The particle hà is typically used at the beginning of a phrase and is usually translated as "so..." or "well...". The particle hò is used to express emphasis at the beginning of a sentence, as well as the vocative case preceding the noun it modifies. To express happiness or excitement, ià ''is used at the end of a sentence. 'Semantics' 'Haivanticohos' 'Lexicon' 'Haikxicon' See /Vocabulary 'Numbers' 'Alvava' The standard numerical system of Vikti is base ten. When counting or labelling a number, the objective form is used. When used as a modifier, numbers tend to go before the nouns they modify rather than after (see #Adjectives) Complex numbers retain a restricted order. For example: * 10,456 * 10+1000+4+100+50+6 * ''suon dzovot sul jiuhata parahan cuos When used as an adjectival number, complex numbers mark only the final number in the construction: * 99 red balloons * 90+9+balloons+red * ucahan ukri parrovom cirixi The same construction applies to ordinal numbers: *44th president *40+4+president *''sulsn sulti paraixitanta'' 'Syntax' Suntakxis Sentences are typically subject-object-verb (SOV). The placements of the subject and object of a sentence are the most crucial to its meaning, as the nouns go unmarked by true case suffixes. A verb, however, can be moved to the front of a sentence for emphasis without changing the meaning of a sentence. Adjectives almost always follow the noun(s) that they modify. Declined nouns aside from the nominative and accusative depend on their relation to the other words in the sentence. 'Pragmatics' Parakvaticohos ... 'Example Text' Zaihaia Taiksutín "All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood." iskækæ tiŋkæd͡ʑi d͡ʑi pɑlzæi væɭʈɑkæit d͡ʑi d͡ʑiɑikɑkɑit væisɯiɕiɯsɯs. ɕiʔiɾæ sɯpikpɯm d͡ʑi kæʔælcitæmpɯm væiɑnsɯtkæiɯsɯs, d͡ʑi vilviɾæ hæhævit tispiʔiltæktin væɾæsɯsɯs. Ilcoi iscaca tincaji ji polzai valttocait ji jioicocoit vaisuixiusus. Xiíra supikpum ji caálcitampum vaionsutcaiusus, ji vilvira hahavit tispiíltaktin varasusus. "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world." ɯihæ. hɑ d͡ʑiæɾæ. hɑ hɑtæ. hɑ æʔæɾæ. æimʔæ væɾiɕi, zæiɾi sɯltætæ iɯkɕi ɯɾæiktaʈɯɾi æmtiɽɯvæsɯs. tæɾæ, ilkɑæ ɑlciɯvæs viʔim sɯltæ hɑtin hæltæʈɯvæs. kæd͡ʑi ævætæl, hæipæl ilkɑi zæiɾi æiɾævæntætætin, ɕiʔiɾæ tikɽɑpiɯvæs , pal viʔim d͡ʑiæl ɕiʔi vʷʊʔɔi kæiɾikɯvæs. d͡ʑiɯhæɾi d͡ʑiviɾil vikɯvæsɯs d͡ʑi, d͡ʑiæ tispiʔiɾiɲ-d͡ʑi, d͡ʑiæɾæ ævætæl ɕid͡ʑi, æʔæɾiʔilka æn væiæʈɯs. d͡ʑi ɯɑlvætæ pæd͡ʑiæʔæʔæs æʔæɾiʔiltin isɾi vʷʊsɯs, ɯɑl hɑl vʷɔkɯʈɯ vʷʊs ɑɲd͡ʑiɑl ɕiʔi vælvisti ipkɑkɑ vʷʊs æmɾækɯ. pæl d͡ʑiæ izænvʷʊn æn d͡ʑiæl tikæmɾækɯs. Hò Uiha. Hò Jiara. Hò Hota. Hò Aára. Aimá varixi, suri sultata iukxi amtirruvasus uraiktatturi. Tara, ilcoa olciuvas viím Sulta Hotin haltarruvas. Caji Avatal, haipal ilcoi suri airavantatatin, xiíra tikrropiuvas, pal viím jial xií vuói cairicuvas, xií ilttudzuvas. Jiuhari jiviril vicuvasus ji, jia tispiírin-ji, jiara Avatal xiji, aáriílca An vaiattus. Ji uolvata pajiaáás aáriíltin isti vusus, uol hol vocuttu vus onjiol xií valvisti ipcoca vus amracu. Pal jia izanvun An jial ticamracus. "Stacy's mom has got it goin' on She's all I want And I've waited for so long Stacy, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom" sɯtæiɕitin sɯs isɾi ɕilkɑæ vʷʊs hæ hæɽɯn tæhɑɳʈɯn væɾiʂʈɯɾi vʷɔticispʷʊl zæ? hæ kæ ʈɯt d͡ʑiækæn vʷɔvʷʊl ɕtiɾæɽɑ kɯktikvʷʊs, pæl d͡ʑæmʔæ sɯtæiɕitin hæstiɯn Amá Sutaixi-tin sus isri X' ilcoa vus ha harrun Tahonttun varistturi Voticispul zà? Ha' cà ttut jiacan vovul X' tirarro cuktikvus, pal J' amá Sutaixi-tin hastiun